macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Isamu Alva Dyson
is one of the protagonists of the Macross Plus OVA and its theatrical adaptation, Macross Plus Movie Edition. He also makes a cameo appearance in Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. He is a test pilot for the YF-19 which is part of the Advanced Variable Fighter initiative under Project Super Nova, and operated on the planet Eden. Personality & Character Isamu is a reckless and carefree individual who at one point had been best friends with Guld Goa Bowman and their mutual love interest, the singing sensation and talent show winner, Myung Fang Lone. He remained reckless even as a pilot for the U.N. Spacy, and frequently earned the ire of his superiors. When he is assigned as a test pilot for Project Super Nova, he is forced to up his game when he and his assigned variable fighter, the YF-19 is put up against his former friend/romantic rival, Guld, pilot of the YF-21. He has a fateful meeting Myung, and the two have conflicting emotions towards a shared past they could not easily disclose to Guld. History Born on Earth, March 27, 2015, Isamu Dyson grew up with his two friends Myung and Guld on the rural planet of Eden. A student of Della Musica High School, he shared a fascination for flying with Guld, and would often go chasing the planet's indigenous giant birds just to watch them fly. Another thing he shared with Guld was his love for Myung. When he and Myung finally had a tender moment, Guld walked in on them and exploded with rage attacking his former friends. The trio broke up and both Myung and Isamu left planet Eden separately. Not long after, on September 1, 2034, Isamu realized his dream of flying by joining the U.N. Spacy as a fighter pilot. He showed his extraordinary skill again-and-again as he fought renegade Zentradi in his VF-11 Thunderbolt variable fighter leading to an astronomical kill count. However his skill came with a penchant for showmanship, dare devilry, and an independent smart-mouth personality. Vices that did not endear him to his superiors, no matter how skilled he was. 2040 In A.D. 2040, in an asteroid field in deep space we see an ongoing space battle. Isamu Alva Dyson brought down some enemy units. Despite this, his laid back style and disobeying of orders risked the lives of his comrades, as a result he was punished by his superiors and was to be transferred. Options included repairing a satellite, fragment disposal and coal mining, however none of them were willing to accept an outlaw "as crazy as" Dyson so instead he was selected as a test pilot on the planet Eden. Seven days later, on the planet Eden, Isamu's high school friend Guld Goa Bowman, flew a new variable fighter. As Isamu was flying above Eden he spotted the a new variable fighter, after his descent, he checked in to New Edwards base on Eden. Isamu was briefed by his new superior, Chief Millard Johnson on Project Super Nova. He was to fly the YF-19 (by Shinsei Industries) while Guld was to fly the YF-21 (General Galaxy) which he operated by brainwaves, the two variable fighters were to compete to replace the U.N. Spacy's current main variable fighter, the VF-11 Thunderbolt, the winning fighter would be able to perform a hyperspace fold on its own, hover it couldn't use reaction weaponry as it would cause a political problem. Guld commented that Isamu, would be a useless waste which angered the short-tempered Isamu, an engineer named Lucy McMillan briefly commented wondering if the two pilots have ever met. Later Guld confirmed that his rival was the Isamu he knew after searching through U.N. Spacy records on a computer. Isamu flew in the testing devices in a very carefree manner angering Lucy's colleague, Yang Neumann who said he must change his attitude or else their side will never catch up with General Galaxy. He later took a motorcycle ride carrying Lucy, and they learn that popular music idol, Sharon Apple would be arriving on Eden, Lucy told Isamu that Sharon's not actually a human. Lucy wanted to go the Starhill but Isamu was hesitant as it would bring back memories of high school but he eventually agreed. While Isamu and Lucy drove up to Starhill for their own date, he meets Guld and is thrown to the floor by Guld who attempted to punch him until Myung quickly stopped him. Bowman said he would not let Isamu keep destroying things, Myung or the project. Myung told Isamu that she was not the girl he left be hind years before. Later at the base, the variable fighters tested their abilities of avoiding enemy missiles and air battle performance. Guld successfully predicted and dodged the missiles sent by automated drones with the YF-21's unique control system whereas Isamu's YF-19 failed. The YF-21 proceeded to transform into Battroid mode and shoot down more drones. After Isamu failed he also transformed his YF-19 into Battroid mode, but a problem occurred with the YF-21's control system and the pilots experienced flashbacks of Myung and one another. The YF-21 fell to the surface of Eden. Isamu sneered at the so-called advanced fighter as he followed the YF-21 down but he was ordered to rescue Guld who told him the get lost but the YF-19 successfully prevented the YF-21 from crashing by transforming into GERWALK mode and carrying the YF-21 on its back. Guld, thinking about a way to defeat his rival, suddenly thought about using the YF-21 to create a downward force on the YF-19, which would make it crash. In that moment, he forgot that the aircraft was directly linked to his brainwaves, and the YF-21's computer system interpreted his thoughts into the actual maneuver. The YF-21 pushed down on the YF-19, causing it to crash into the Eden desert. Moments later, Isamu climbed out of the wreckage of the YF-19 to see the enormous looking YF-21 descending. He then met Guld to demand an answer. He told Isamu that he has the devil's luck wondering how Isamu survived, which made Isamu realize that Guld had caused the crash purposefully, to which Guld sarcastically apologized. Guld then walked off with Isamu standing in the background. Neumann, Lucy and Isamu all attended Sharon Apple's concert on Eden. Because Myung saw Isamu whilst controlling Sharon, her heart rate to become unstable. The holographic Sharon danced and greeted the audience and they all watched in awe. Neumann, who was sitting to the right of Isamu, said "come to me Sharon" in the hopes that she would do so however she instead approached Isamu. Back at the base, Isamu playfully moved his hand mimicking the movements of variable fighters, Neumann and Lucy show Isamu the fixed YF-19 and he proceeded to fly it still as carefree as ever. As he descended to the ground he transformed the YF-19 into Battroid mode. The YF-19 and YF-21 show off in target practice, flying and more, eventually the YF-19 surprisingly surpassed the abilities of the YF-21. Afterwards Isamu reported to chief Johnson asking what he meant when he said he was going too far. Isamu was told that he cannot carry challenge and recklessness in the same pocket and that he was also carrying stupidity. Chief Johnson laughed whiched angered Isamu. Later, Isamu forcibly entered a room Neumann was in who planned on "kidnapping" Sharon Apple. Kate Masseau then called Isamu inviting him over for a drink with her, Myung and Malcolm telling Isamu that Myung was refusing to sing despite loving to sing before. After being told that Guld might be there Isamu aggressively refused. Isamu then received a mysterious phone call telling him that in 30 minutes will break out at the concert hall, at first Isamu dismissed it as Kate screwing with his head but he briefly reconsidered. Guld and Isamu both rush to the concert hall to find out what was going on. Myung was woken up by the fire and tried to make her escape. Guld arrived first and picked up Myung's unconscious body and made it out of the concert hall in time but he was injured heavily as he was almost crushed by security doors coming down upon his back, Myung however was unharmed, Isamu arrived with the authorities but he was told that no one was hurt. At the mess hall, Lucy bugged Isamu about where he went last night thinking it was the woman on the phone, Kate. Guld, meanwhile read a newspaper in the background much to Isamu's annoyance, who glimpsed at Guld's bandages. Isamu went over and is told by Guld that Guld promised to protect Myung and learned that he saved Myung from the fire, hence the bandages. Isamu and Guld continued testing their variable fighters, this time they battled face to face. As the Isamu repeatedly stomped the YF-19's foot on the YF-21, Chief Johnson marched into the control room where the engineers that designed the two variable fighters watched in awe. After the test battle, it was not Guld's YF-21 but Isamu's YF-19 that came out the worst hit. A phone call informed Myung of what happened to Isamu When Project Super Nova was cancelled due to the introduction of the unmanned X-9 Ghost drone, hot headed Isamu stole the YF-19, aided and abetted by its chief engineer Yang Neumann, and headed to Earth to disrupt the Ghost's inauguration. There he found that he was followed by Guld who was sent to bring him back and a dogfight broke between them. During the fight, the two finally confronted each other with their grievances and in the end managed to settle them and became friends again. The new alliance was tested when the crazed Sharon Apple took control of the Ghost and the Macross defenses and attacked them. Guld convinced Isamu to leave and rescue the imprisoned Myung. There he was faced by intense fire from the Macross itself. Soon after, Isamu succumbed to Sharon's hypnotizing powers and took his fighter into a death plunge. But thanks to Myung's singing he broke from Sharon's hold and destroyed her. Unfortunately Guld was killed during his battle with the Ghost in a kamikaze-like attack destroying both himself and the drone. 2059 Isamu was among the S.M.S. fighting against the Vajra. He was flying a VF-19ADVANCE with the boosters from a VF-25 Super pack. Relationships ;Guld Goa Bowman :His childhood friend and longtime rival. They've constantly been at each other's throats, but would often make up at the end. Their friendship ended when he witnesses Guld assaulting Myung. They have the ultimate bromance at the end. ;Myung Fang Lone :His estranged childhood friend. They fell for each other until Guld broke off their relationship. He hopes to catch up with her when they meet each other on Eden many years later. ;Yang Neumann :The designer of the YF-19, and someone he holds little respect for. He considers him a social pariah, and doesn't care much for his hobbies. ;Millard Johnson :His superior at the New Edwards Flight Center. He would often snap at him when he is reprimanded. ;Lucy McMillan :His colleague at the YF-19 project. The two engage in a fling that eventually ends when she Isamu's complicated past is revealed. Gallery Isamu Alva Dyson-Na Plus-Na.jpg|Isamu in his cockpit, witnessing the power of Sharon Apple. IsamuFriends.jpg|Illustration of Isamu at peace with Guld Goa Bowman during the INFORMATION HIGH event in Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. IsamuPlusTa.png|Another illustration during the INFORMATION HIGH event depicting the trio against Sharon Apple. IsamuFriends3.jpg|Isamu still dreaming of flight. IsamuCameo.png|Isamu's cameo in Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. IsamuFigure.jpg|Isamu doll. Notes & Trivia *In Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, Isamu is revealed to have participated in the Vanquish Races back in Eden, same as the ones depicted in Macross The Ride. *Isamu's English voice actor is Bryan Cranston (credited as Lee Stone) who plays Walter White of the hugely popular modern western, Breaking Bad. External Links *Macross Plus Wiki *Isamu Alva Dyson on MyAnimeList Category:Macross Plus Category:Macross Plus Characters Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:UN Spacy Category:Plus